Metin/Vocab
Dhatus Verbs derived from a Dhatu are marked with a prefix skeleton that indicates how to conjugate them. Codes: (mi IO): Indicates a verb that takes mi-suffixed noun phrases as arguments but indicates pronouns with indirect object markers) miit: burn, oxidize | n-miit: to react in a redox reaction| a-miit: to be burning | e-miit: to burn | ęzmo-e-miit: to burn to ashes | lú-e-miit: to scorch mįd: to play (a game, with someone) | 0-mįd: to play | e-mįd: to toy with | míír: abundance | uu-míír: to be abundant | jxį-uu-míír: to be excessive, too much | jxį́-e-míính: to overfill | e-míính: to enrich muig: rot, decay | 0-muig: to be rotting mung: sad, greiving | 0-mung: to be sad, to grieve | méal: anticipation, excitement | 0-méal: to be anticipatory, excited | e-méal: to look forward to móí: rotation | a-móig: to be spinning | txa-a-móí: to spin onesself | e-móí: to set spinning maa: open, unveil | e-maa: to open | bhemą-e-maa, bhemą-a-maa: to unveil, expose | jxį-e-má: to peel, scrape off | maag: flood, immerse in | fu-ji-n-maáng: to place under water, immerse | ji-e-maag: to flood an area | uu-mag: to be full of, surrounded by | móyo-uu-maag: to be filled to the brim, at capacity | mǫǫ: dwell | 0-mǫǫ: to dwell pxęę: enter, inward motion | (txa-)a-pxęę: to enter | e-pxęę: to put in | fíiy: slit, cut | e-fíiy: to make slits into something | fuih: boil | uu-fįį: to be boiling, vaporous | n-fuih: to boil | a-fuih: to vaporize, explode | ko-a-fuih: to evaporate | ko-a-fiur: dried up fuu: downwards motion foí: pierce, drill, break | ęzmo-e-foí: to break through | pxę-e-foí: to break into | o-txa-a-foí: to break out, hatch fas: consist of | X-uu-fas: to be made of X | X-e-fas: to make out of X | bhut: destroy | e-bhut: to destroy | uu-bhut: to be in ruins, destroyed | bheen: disguise, discolor, modify superficially | e-bheen, a-bheen: to disguise, modify, makeover | tlį́hį́-e-bheen: to disguise, hide | tlú-e-bheen: to paint, dye, permanently color | ji-e-bheen: to make wet, cover something (mud, paint, water) | ęzmo-0-bhin: to be completely covered in, riddled with | jxį-e-bheen: to disfigure, discolor | bhę́: cover, overlay | uu-bhę́: to cover, be over | e-bhę́: to cover, set over | ęzmo-uu-bhę́: to be in a heap | a-bhai: to be wearing | a-bhę́: to put on bhoo: revertevrate, hold a standing wave | uu-bhoo: to be ringing (after being struck) | a-bhoo: to sing, make sound, ring (of a phone) | fuhi-e-bhoo: to play (of a woodwind instrument), blow on a pop bottle | bhai: govern, control | e-bhai: to govern, have control over | uu-bhai: to be ordered, functional, civilized bhaanw: reflect plúí: found, nucleate | e-plúí: to set the base for, start something, nucleate pleh: respect, responsibility | a-pleh: to do as a Metin is supposed to, respect elders, preform one's job with pleasure, obey, and never fall into sloth pxí: surprise, startle | e-pxí: to surprise or startle someone pxú: sight | e-pxú: to watch | li-e-pxú: to see | uu-pxú: to be visible, prominent pxęz: insertion | e-pxęz: to insert | a-pxęz: to enter | foih-a-pxęz: to force onesself into | foih-e-pxęz: to stab something into pxaan: bother, irritate | e-pxaan: to bother someone | a-pxaan: to act irritating | uu-pxaan: to be irritating fee: to search | e-fee: to be searching for | ęzmo-e-fei: to search thoroughly, look in every cranny | fáu: light, empty, thin, sparse | 0-fáu: to be thin, weak, dilute | e-fáu: to rarefy | ji-e-fáu: to dilute (by adding a fluid, filler) | shálya-e-fǫ́i, fuę: to deplete wiin: cry, tears | 0-wiin: to cry wį́įd: show, warn, indicate | 0-wį́įn: it shows that, indicates that | n-wį́įn: to notify someone | wéé: think, logic | 0-wéé: be or behave logically | e-wéé: solve a problem, figure out how to woos: extrusion | e-woos: to expel, produce | a-woos: to well up woons: radiate, exude | e-woon: to radiate (something) | n-woon: to illuminate wáál: panic | 0-wáál: to panic tjuuł: throw, toss, launch, accelerate | qa-e-tjuuł: to throw, pass | o-e-tjuuł: to eject, expel | tso-e-tjuuł: to accelerate (especially along a track) tjíw: obedience | a-tjíw (oo): to obey someone | tjįįh: bite | e-tjįįh: to bite | e-tjui: to chew tjug: note, report | n-tjug: to report something to someone | txa-a-tjug: to note tjénh: to wipe, brush, rub | qa-e-tjénh: to rub, massage | tlú-n-tjénh: to clean, brush off | jxį-n-tjénh: to rub off, damage | tj'áu: read, decipher, unencrypt | 0-tj'áu: to read | tlú-e-tj'áu: to translate, decrypt | tj'ǫǫw: waste | 0-tj'ǫǫw: to be useless, a waste of resources | e-tj'ǫǫw: to waste it | djhínx: trap, restrain | e-djhínx: to trap | qa-e-djhínx: to hold someone down | mó-dhjííng: to keep prisoner | a-djhínx: to be trapped | txa-a-djhíng: to be trapped (completely unable to move) | djhoo: send, deliver (singular) | e-djhoo: to send something | txa-n-djhoo: to have something delivered djhax: find, hunt | e-djhax: to find it, hunt for it tiin: crowd, dense | 0-tiin: to be crowded with, full of | tsi-a-tiin: to crowd, assemble | a-tiin: to gather, clump up | pxę-n-tiin: to attract, draw in | pxę-e-tiin: to fill, force into, compress | qa-e-tiin: to pack in, to shove in tien: to meet | 0-tien: to meet (with someone) | tyí-a-tien: to run into something, encounter | a-tęęn: to be with someone | tiog: support, provide for (never in a structural sense) | e-tiog: to support, provide for | uu-tiog: to be provided for, sustainable tue: have on person, wear | (txa-)a-tįį: to have on person, wear (of necklaces, collars, small things) | (txą-)e-tue: to put in a pocket, put on | tut: cough | 0-tut: to cough | tsa-0-tut: to sneeze tunɮ: to place (of singular objects or objects in a group), to bring | e-tunɮ: to place something | fu-e-tunɮ, ha-e-tunɮ: to put down, put something in a high place, etc | n-tunɮ: to give | txą-e-tunɮ: to take | tee: reward, give | e-tee: to reward h/her | 0-tee: to be rewarded, in a position of status. taaz: stretch, extend | e-taaz: to stretch out | lyíns-e-taaz: to inflate | bhuayns-e-taaz: to stretch over | taáł: to cut, sever | e-taáł: to cut, slash at | yǫ-e-taáł: to sever completely | geans-e-taáł: to cut off tááns: increase, multiply, expand | a-tááns: to increase, multiply | e-tááns: to make increase, multiply tǫǫd: freeze, solid | uu-tǫǫd: to be freezing, frozen, solid | n-tǫǫd: to freeze tǫ́nh: argue | 0-tǫ́nh: to argue with someone (mi IO) tas: happy, motivated | 0-tas: to be in a good mood, motivated | e-tas: to encourage, cheer up tál: dance | 0-tál: to dance táx: collide (accidentally) | j-a-táx, e-táx: to bump into something, hit | hama-e-táx: to knock over t'ósh: taste | e-t'ósh: to taste tsííl: lose | e-tsííl: to lose (an object)| a-tsííl: to be lost | tsíił: to come apart, undone | a-tsíił: to get undone, untied, fall apart | tsun: nervous, anxious | 0-tsun: to be nervous, worry | e-tsun: to bother, make wary | tsóie: at peace, satisfied | 0-tsóie: to be at peace, fine | tsás: line up, arrange | wai-e-tsás: arrange in order | ąskú-e-tsás: array, put in formation | gbe-e-tsás: to arrange (in three dimensions) | qoi-0-tsás: to be a grid (2d) | qeit-0-tsás: to be a grid (3d) | tsáx: tackle, run into (deliberately) | e-tsáx: to run into something | hama-e-tsáx: to tackle, knock over | tsǫ́ǫ́: stand | 0-tsǫ́ǫ́: to be standing | ha-0-tsááf: to get up tl'úę́g: have a meal, dine | 0-tl'úę́g: to dine | tl'iix: to pinch, constrict | e-tl'iix : tto choke | dú-e-tl'iix: to choke | gbǫ-e-tl'iix: to pinch, pin, crush | tl'anx: snatch, swipe | e-tl'anx: to swipe at, strik swiftly | o-e-tl'anx: to snatch away | Dir-e-tl'anx: to strike in a certain direction (like in tennis or baseball)| txuu: transmit | a-txuu: to be transmitting, conducting, working (of a communications device) | txen: spring back, recover | a-txen: get back on one's feet | uu-txen: to spring back | tx'úh: infect, illness | e-tx'úh: infect h/ | a-tx'úh: to be infected | n-tx'úh: infect h/ with | dunh: reckless, careless | 0-dunh: to be reckless, act without thinking | dee: go (plural) | 0-dee: to go (of a group) dét: punish, demote | e-dét: to punish, demote someone | n-dét: remove a thing or privilege from someone. dej: transfer pipe | 0-dej: to send via transfer pipe | e-dej: to set up a transfer pipe | n-dej: to establish a transfer pipe between two locations | dóz: colonize, build up, fill with life | e-dóz: to colonize | 0-dóz: to be fully colonized | a-dóz: to spread| jxį-e-dóz: to infect, invade | dac: set, place | e-dac: to set down, place | a-dęę: to be sitting somewhere (inanimate object) |a-dęęd: to belong somewhere (inanimate object) | dánh: remove, isolate, separate | e-dánh: to remove, separate, isolate. dǫ́ǫ́nz: miss, long for, desire | e-dǫ́ǫ́nz: to miss, long for | dhį́į́g: mangled, crooked | e-dhį́į́g: to mangle, ruin, mess up | uu-dhį́į́g: to be screwed up, messed up | dheu: climb | 0-dheu: to climb | ha-0-dheu: to ascend | ji-a-dheu: to wick dhááy: step | 0-dhááy: to take a step | dho-0-dhááł: to pace | jxį-e-dhááy: to crush with the foot | fu-e-dhááy: to place foot on | dhǫǫh: enemy | j-a-dhǫǫh: to become enemies with someone | j-a-dhǫǫ: to be enemies | uu-dhǫǫ: to be inimical dhǫr: catch, trap | e-dhǫr: to catch | zii: say, talk about | 0-zii: to say (used with quotes) | qimo-0-zii: to talk about subversive things zįx: tie, connect | qa-e-zįx: to tie a knot | e-zįx: to connect (with a line) | 0-zįx: to be bound zį́į́h: translate, switch between forms, record | e-zį́į́h: to translate, record | zaú: copy, imitatee | e-zaú: to imitate (someone)| uu-zaú: to be similar to something | n-zaú: to make a copy of | txą-e-zaú: to replicate, multiply | a-zauz: to be capable of replication | t'oíg: hide, flee, avoid | a-t'oíg: to flee (from) | mó-a-t'úoíx: to avoid | txí: jut out, extend, hold out (something flat) e-txí: to stick out, extend | e-txí: to be presenting, holding out | 0-txí: to be sticking out txuns: avoid people, keep to onesself, be asocial| a-txuns: to be asocial, be a shut in | sií: complex, advance | uu-siis: to increase in complexity, advance | e-siis: to upgrade something siiz̨: depict, represent (a real feature of something) | síén: combine, arrange together, intertwine | a-síén: to be combined, intertwined | e-síén: to combine, intertwine | jam-n-síén: to make a hybrid of, make a combination of | jam-a-síén: to be a child of, product of | ruw-e-síén: to be the parent of, source of sįįg: replace, supply, replenish | e-sįįg: to supply | e-sįįx: to refill | n-sįįg: to supply with | suh: friend | j-a-suih: to befriend someone | j-a-suh: to be friends with someone | 0-suh: to be friendly | soe: eat, consume | e-soe: to eat | sanh: cushion, soft | e-sanh: to absorb, cushion (an impact, a projectile) | 0-sanh: to be soft | n-sanh: to be a cushion for | zis: crawl, walk on many legs with a horizontal posture | a-zis: to crawl, walk on many legs | ziąx: stand with a horizontal posture, with three or more legs | a-ziąx: to stand (with a horizontal posture) | zéá: smell | e-zéá: to sniff | li-e-zéá: to smell | uu-zéá: to have an odor | zhía: arrest, seize, imprison | e-zhiá: to arrest someone | 0-zhiá: to be imprisoned, in custody {sxu-zhęę, zhaiy-e: 'a prison zhui: temporary, labile, ephemeral | uu-zhui: to be temporary, ephemeral, labile | me-uu-zhui: to be temporary, (implies it will be replaced later | zhó: place, send (of distributed objects, masses) | e-zhóa: to place around | n-zhó: to distribute, ration out | zhóąx: to have around, provisioned (of distributed objects | 0-zhóąx: to have as a ration | mírí-0-zhóąx: to be properly provisioned, funded | tágb(į)-0-zhóąx: to be poor, underfunded, famished | łish: encrypt, be subtext | łuu: consist, make | uu-łuu: to be made of | e-łuu: to create | n-łuu: to create (out of) łúh: rest, be off, inactive | 0-łųh: it rests, is off, is inactive | e-łúh: deactivate, turn it off | łens: drunk, delirious, confused | 0-łens: to be drunk, confused | e-łens: to cause confusion | n-łens: to get someone drunk/ confused | luu: hold, cradle, contain | qa-e-luu: to hold (in the cup of the palm) | 0-luu: to rest in, be cradled in, be contained in | txą-a-luu: to recline | ji-uu-luu: to be waterlogged | lee: flow, squirt | uu-lee: to be flowing | 0-lee: to flowf | gidi-0-lee: to meander down to, flow (down a long and complex path) | ło-a-lee: to flow (of a viscous substance) | lenc: to tear, pry apart | e-lenc: to tear off, separate | ley: leak, burst | láur: twist | e-laúr: to twist | txa-a-laúr: to turn around (to look at something), to look back | lai: cook | e-lai: to cook: fui-e-lai: to boil | lans: keep, hold onto, protect | e-lans: to keep something | lǫǫ: beauty, intricacy | 0-lǫǫ: to be beautiful | a-lǫǫ: to make art, be an artisan | n-lǫǫ: to make into art | e-lǫǫ: to create (something artistic) łiinx: to have stories (of a building) ɮiin: false | 0-ɮiin: to lie (not speak the truth) | uu-ɮiin: to be false | ɮih: shame, embarass | 0-ɮih: to be ashamed, embarassed | e-ɮih: to embarass ɮú: endure, lasting, durable | 0-lyú: to last, endure | e-ɮú: to fortify | remi-a-ɮú: to persist, perservere, refuse to give up | ɮúó: apathetic, dejected | 0-lyúó: to be apathetic, sick of ɮę́s: fold, pocket | 0-ɮę́tłas: to be folded | a-ɮę́tłas: to become wrinkled| 0-ɮę́s: to have a pocket, pouch, wrinkle | ɮáa: parasite, take without giving | 0-ɮáa: to mooch, take without giving back | thii: dense, concentrated, thick | uu-thii: to be thick | e-thii: to concentrate, thicken | thįį: meaning, semantics | e-thįį: to mean something | a-thįį: to have meaning | thé: scrape, rub | a-thé: to rub against | jxi-a-thé: to scrape against, cause damage | n-thé: to rub together | thung: ring, revertebrate | e-thung: to strike (of a bell) | uu-thung: to be sonorous | thoi: hear | e-thoi: to listen | li-e-thoi: to hear | txí-e-thoi: to pay attention, listen closely | thuał: clear, transparent | e-thuał: to clear up, clean thaa: work, improve | 0-thaa: to work | e-thaa: to do work on it, improve it | gi-n-thaa: to work for someone d̨íé: dissolve, disperse | a-Díé: to disperse, spread out, diffuse | yǫ-a-d̨íé: to dissolve | e-d̨íé: to dissolve (transitive) | n-d̨íé: to let out, allow to disperse, dissolve | 0-d̨íé: to be spread out | yǫ-0-d̨íé: to be homogenous, spread out | ji-uu-d̨íé: to be soluble | d̨iin: to be interested in, fascinated by | e-d̨iin: to be interested in something | 0-d̨iin: to be interesting d̨uą: isolate, seal off, separate | e-d̨uą: to isolate, cut off, separate | dzú-e-d̨uą: slice off, cut off | mazą-e-d̨uą: to cut out impurities, remove an illness, extract a cancer | o-e-d̨uą: excise | yǫ-e-d̨uą: to hermetically seal | pxę-e-d̨uą: to ostracize, encapsulate | d̨aah: wake up, bring to senses | 0-d̨aah: to wake up | e-d̨aah: to wake someone up | łens(į)-a-d̨aah: to snap out of it, sober up | łens(į)-e-d̨aah: to snap someone out of it d̨heng: thicken, viscous, become firm | 0-d̨heng: to become thicker, firmer | ji-uu-d̨heng: to be viscous | e-d̨heng: to make thick, firm thxus: push, shove | e-thxus: to shove | hama-e-thxus: to push over, down| chud: shameful, cringeworthy | a-chud: to act shamefully, commit a gaffe | e-chud: to make someone cringe with shameful action | ché: to run, work, behave, operate | a-ché: to be running, operating | 0-ché: to be functional, in order | mim-0-ché: out of order | ches: shuffle, change order, arrangment | e-ches: to shuffle, rearrange smt. chon: to manage, take care of, supervise | e-chon: to manage, keep track of, supervise it | chah: have fetched | n-chah: to have someone get you something ch'ąx: observe | e-ch'ąx: observe it | a-ch'ąx: to be vigilant | j̨ux: same, homogenize | 0-j̨ux: to be the same | e-j̨ux: to make the same | n-j̨ux: to change it into j̨uu: stick to, append, attach | e-j̨uu: stick to, attach, append | uu-j̨uu- to be sticky | a-j̨uu: to be attached to | remi-e-j̨uu: to fasten | shiił: long for, crave | a-shiił, e-shiił: to long for, crave, desire shúó: embed, stick in, root, attach | e-shúó: to root in place | shąą: close | e-shąą: to close | 0-shąą: to be closed | z̨enx: command, instruct | a-z̨eng: to be in charge | e-z̨eng: to be in charge of | n-z̨enx: to tell someone what to do | z̨hang: name, symbolize (arbitrary way of referring to something) | cxį́į́: weak, fragile | 0-cxį́į́: to be fragile, weak | a-cxį́į́: to be too weak (to) | e-cxį́į́: to weaken, damage | n-cxį́į́: to wear away, erode, make fragile | zhui-uu-cxį́į́: to be ephemeral, break at the slightest touch | cxii: to crack, break under stress | a-cxii: to fail (under stress) | gidi-a-cxii: to fail over time, wear down | gidi-uu-cxii: to be slow, broken, inneficient | uu-cxii: to be broken, out of order | gidi-e-cxii: to use until breaking down | jxį-gidi-e-cxii: to overuse cxú: heat | 0-cxú, cxuu: to be a certain temperature, be heating at a certain rate | e-cxú: to keep smt at a certain temperature | e-cxuu: to heat smt up | a-cxú: to be autothermoregulatory cxúł: corect, straighten, fix | e-cxúł: to fix, correct | uu-cxúł: to be correct, in working order | a-cxúł: to heal | mó-cxúúsx: to maintain, keep up | cxun: kill, die | e-cxun: to kill someone | 0-cxun: to die | txą-e-cxun: to commit suicide cxad: hide, conceal | e-cxad: to hide | a-cxad: to hide onesself, enter disguise | cxó: drink | e-cxó: to drink | jxéd: hang | e-jxéd: to hang from something | n-jxéd: to hang up something | 0-jxéd: to be suspended jxaa: have space for, hold | uu-jxaa: to have the space for | e-jxaa: to contain | tánsa-e-jxaa: to increase capacity | jxhuot: arrange, order, crystallize | a-jxhuot: to enter formation | bhu-uu-jxhuot: to crystallize | e-jxhuot: to organize | mó-jxhuózx: to herd | ceu: count | e-ceu: to count | oínmi-e-ceu: to number off | cél: stupid, incapable | ęzmo-0-cél: to be stupid | a-cél: to lack the mental capacity (to) | e-cél: to make stupid | cég: sense | e-cég: to detect, sense | caayn: flight, suspension in fluid media | la-0-caayn: to fly (a ship) | a-caayn: to fly (as a bird does) | uu-caayn: to be suspended, float, levitate | ji-uu-caayn: to float (on a liquid) | fehą́-uu-caayn: to float (in air) | ha-a-caayn: to float to the top, rise, surface | ha-uu-caayn: to be buoyant, float up | ji-la-0-caayn: to sail | ji-a-caayn: to swim | jing: communion | a-jing: to be in communion, one mind | e-jing: to establish communion with someone | jú: study, examine | e-jú: to examine, look at | e-jú: to study juu: guilty | 0-juu: to be guilty jei: pain | 0-jei: to be in pain | a-jei: to hurt someone jes: intuition, gut feeling | e-jes: to feel that (x), to have a gut feeling that | jooj: hang out | 0-jooj: to hang out a place | jxo-e-jooj: to hang out with someone jóf: to drive, pilot | 0-jóf: to drive (of a vehicle) | jaíe: beautiful, well-formed, ideal | 0-jaíe: to be beautiful | jheing: elevator | 0-jheing: to take the elevator somewhere | e-jheing: to set up an elevator | n-jheing: to connect to places by an elevator | jhat: explode, detonate | a-jhat: to explode | e-jhat: to detonate something | 0-jhad: to be explosive | çín: point, sharp | uu-çín: to be sharp | e-çín: to sharpen | pxę-n-çín: to stab, insert | qa-n-çín: to poke, prod | çuu: duty, obligatory | 0-çuu: to be obligatory | me-0-çuu: to be (metin) law | me-a-çú: to make into law | çó: trade, sell, exchange | n-çó: to trade something for something | çat: error, malfunction | 0-çat: to have an error, mistake | ęzmo-0-çat: to be buggy, full of mistakes |txa-a-çat: to behave abnormally yuu: to control (with a mental connection) yúá: help | e-yúá: to help someone yezx: dream | 0-yezx: to have a dream | yeex: nauseous | 0-yeex: to be nauseous | e-yeex: to nauseate yai: confuse, at a loss | 0-yai: to be confused | e-yai: to confuse | yáx: undo, untie, unclasp | e-yáx: to untie, undo | míyyí-e-yáx: to uncoil yǫǫ: exist, reality | 0-yǫǫ: to exist kiow: fight | e-kiow: to attack someone | ja-a-kiow: to fight with someone | keeł: to telephone, call | ja-a-keeł, e-keeł: to call a person | koo: bend | e-koo: to bend | a-koo: to bend (one's own limb) | uu-koo: to be bent | jxį-e-koo: to crease | kaas: coil, pack up, put away, collect | e-kaas: to pack up | míyyí-e-kaas: to coil up | uu-kaas: to be put away | txa-a-kaas: to cower, curl up in the fetal position | k'át: drag, pull | e-k'át: to drag, to pull | uu-k'át: to be stuck | tyí-e-k'át: to tug at | k'uí: write, note | e-k'uí: to write gii: lean (of poles) uu-giin: to lean | e-giin: to set leaning guí: feel (sensation of touch) | qa-e-guí: to touch | a-guí: to feel something touch onesself gezx: lean (of planes) uu-gezx: to be leaning | e-gezx: to set leaning goz̨: mature, raise | 0-goz̨: to mature, be immature | e-goz̨: to raise | e-gosh: to make develop | 0-gosh: to advance a stage in the life cycle | klí: strong, firm | 0-klí: to be strong | remi-0-klí: to be firmly in place, secured | remi-e-klí: to secure, tie down | e-klí: to strengthen | bhu-e-klí: to add to, reinforce kliǫ: bored | 0-kliǫ: to be bored, not in the mood for kx'ieg: entertain, enjoy | 0-kx'ieg: to be having fun | uu-kx'ieg:to be funny | e-kx'ieg: to entertain | kx'įį: absorb, soak up | e-kx'įį: to sop up | jxį-e-kx'įį: to assimilate | a-kx'įį: to be absorbent xuiac: stand (upright) | a-xuiac: to stand upright | xuij: walk (upright locomotion) | a-xuij: to walk | gidi-a-xuij: to wander | gel-a-xuij: to tiptoe kpío: tie, weave | e-kpío: to tie | uu-kpío: to be knotted together kpuc: bury | e-kpuc: to bury something kpan: shatter, brittle, crack | a-kpan: to crack | uu-kpan: to be brittle | dea-a-kpan: to shatter | ło-e-kpan: to chip | guin: collect, put together, categorize | a-guín: to be in the same group | e-guín: to put into a group | guos: true | e-guos: to speak the truth | 0-guos: to be true goj: sit (posture) | a-goj: to be seated | fu-a-goc: to sit down | gaa: point out, delineate | e-gaa: to point at something | 0-gaa: to stand out | txa-a-gaa: to make a scene gáf: jam, block up | e-gáf: to jam something | uu-gáf: to be jammed | n-gáf: to jam with something gát: jump, leap | 0-gát: to leap | e-gát: to bounce, dribble (in the repetitive) | gal: swing | a-gal: to swing, sway | e-gal: to set swinging | mó-e-gaayg: to keep swinging | ghúnh: send (parcels) by the system | e-ghúnh: send something | gbii: rain | hįgbii: it's raining gbíed: precipitate, separate out, settle | fu-a-gbíed: to precipitate | gbuí: miss, long for | e-gbuí: to miss, long for someone/something | gbue: sad, disappointed | 0-gbue: to be sad, disappointed | e-gbue: to be dissppointed in something | gbaó: wear, bear | a-gbaó: to have on one's person, wear (of clothing) | a-gbaw: to put on | uu-gbaó: to be on, attached | n-gbaó: to carry around, have with | e-gbaw: to adorn something/someone gbááns: transcribe, download, upload | e-gbááns: to transcribe it, download it, upload it | ghįng: abrade, wear away | e-ghįng: to wear down, sand | uu-ghįng: to be easily worn | e-ghįįg: to scratch | 0-ghįng: to be worn away | a-ghįng: to be abrasive qion: subversive, opposed to the government | qun: fear, fright | 0-qun: to be scared | e-qun: to frighten | quis: fuel | uu-quus: to be fueled | e-quis: to fuel, charge | rixi-e-quis: to charge (electricity)| qend: correct, proper | 0-qend: to be correct | e-qét: to correct, fix | qoi: rich, varied | uu-qoi: to be colorful, rich | e-qoi: to spice up | qaa: hit, smack (with the hands) | e-qaa: hit, punch | ɮua-e-qaa: slap | tyí-n-qaa: snatch | tyí-e-qaa: pinch | rii: charge, electric field | uu-riih: to be charged | e-rii: to establish an electric field | tso-e-réh: to maintain an electric field | e-rier: to run an alternating current through something q'ó: remember, record | a-q'ó: to be recorded, remember | e-q'ó: to send (of information) | pxę-e-q'ó: to record | o-e-q'ó: to recall | jxį-e-q'ó: to overwrite, erase | riing: life | e-riing: to give birth to | txa-a-riinj: to survive | uu-ring: to be alive | a-riinj: to be born | rú: say | 0-rú: quotative verb | róh: pride | a-róh: to be proud | raáj: sleep, not concious | 0-raáy: to sleep | uu-raáj: to be tired, sleepy | dzįmó-uu-raáj: to be drowsy, semi-concious | n-raáyy: to go to sleep | jxį-uu-raáj: to be unconcious | yǫ-jxį-uu-raáj: to be comatose huac: embrace, hug | e-huac: to embrace | heit | forget | a-heit: to forget hoí: design something in a biochemical system | ehoí: to design, make it hóén: take out, unpack, uncoil, bloom | e-hóén: to take out, unpack, move in | txa-a-hóén: to bloom, open up | tsítli-e-hóén: to unravel | hee- empty, vacant | uu-hee: to be empty | e-hiz: to empty, evacuate | yǫ-e-hiz: to evacuate, create a vacuum | tso-yǫ-e-hés: to maintain a vacuum | fí-e-hiz: to clean, organize, remove clutter (of a room, place) haa: upward motion | e-haah: to hold up, support (never figurative) | haan: to lie, lay | a-haan: to be lying down | e-haan: to set down (in a lying position) Imperatives not derived from verbs, exclamations These are words used like imperative verbs that are not verbs, coming either from demonstratives or having no external origin 'ái: here! (as in come here or bring it here) tsái, įng-jái, ooyái, jái: leave! (in order from weakest to strongest ox: stop!, wait!, no! k'á: look!, pay attention! geéh: '''damnit!, shit! (said when you have failed) Question words tsíid, tsuóod, tsuéed, tsuayyíid: who? yíid: what? eeyyíid: what? yai: at where? yánmau: why? -yaun: did what? (verb stem) ya-: how? (manner prefix) yǫng: how many? yoín: whichth Nouns Noun prefixes '''tsi, tsoo, tsuee, tsual*': '''generic person prenoun '''sxu, sxoo, sxui, sxual*:' generic place prenoun. Also used to mean "home of", as in "sxu-txen": Txen's place, or sxu-mádzáanh: the imperial palace. eey, yyoo, yyee, yyal*: generic vec/animal prenoun tlia, tlioo, tliee, tlęęl*: prenoun for a subset/component of a noun. People mádzáanh-(un): the empress, (our) empress tsi-mix: '''a Mixtin person '''tsi-mn-e, ma-mi: '''father | '''mama, manma, maan: '''daddy, dad '''tsi-mee: person | tsuiya*: '''this person, you. Plural is '''oawa. Deponent, only used in unmarked absolutive tsi-maaz, madz-en, maząm: '''a foreigner (from outside the Daiwe), barbarian, corrupt person, person who has been compromised by an inhuman intellegence, un-person '''tsi-bhi, bh-en, bhi-mi: '''woman '''tsi-bhins, bhintay-en, bhinta-mi: costumer, beautician tsi-fuu, -yen, -mi: Metin citizens who dwell on the surface tsi-wi-e, wa-mi: '''mother | bebe, wewe, weew: mommy, mom '''tsi-wions, -tsen, -wiónmi: ancient person, person from before the plague (age ~10,000+) oa-dáán: '''family '''tsi-tiys, tsy-en, tsyi-mi: '''child, one's offspring, student, apprentice '''oa-ti-yen, tii-mi: friends, group, associates tsi-tsúás T: '''A resident of the inhuman regions '''tsi-txá: '''man '''tsi-tx'oos T: Savage, people who have abandoned technology tsi-suh-en, sug-mi: a close friend, relation, sexual partner tsi-łicx-e Cx: aunt, uncle, trusted family friend, confidant | łisxúús: trustworthy, reliable tsiłixúús: trustworthy person, reliable person tsi-ɮaa: hedonist, connoisseur tsi-th'ú, -ufen, -unmi: degenerate, lazy person, hedonist tsi-dhaaw-en, dhǫǫ-mi: enemy tsi-d̨úh, tsid̨úk-en, tsid̨ug-mi: an elder, superior tsi-d̨úo: agent, servant tsi-cxuu, cxuwen, cxuwmi: adult (over age 120) tsi-caken, cagmi: parent tsi-juéng, juenken, juenxmi: scientist tsi-juáá: fetus or embryo tsiyáang: youth, young person (from age 26-120) tsi-goz̨, goj̨-en: juvenile, one not yet physically mature (age 0-26) oa-gaúd: '''the public, the masses '''tsi-gaw: '''a commoner, unimportant person | oa-gawtin: the masses '''tsi-gajú, gajúh-en, gajug-mi: student, understudy, apprentice tsi-xúéf: gamesman, naturalist, person who explores and collects things from nature tsi-qeú: '''Star person, a member of the collapsed starfaring civilization preceding the Metin '''tsi-roo 0: old person, powerful person Serviles, inhumans and AIs eey-(a)nh, (a)nt-en, (a)n-mi: household servile that serve janitorial purposes eey-fíhés T: organizing servile, majordomo (give orders to other serviles) eey-d̨úo: agent, avatar (serviles directly connected to their master's mind and perception) eey-mádzáánh: hand of the empress (a kind of eeyd̨úo) eey-ghoo: rudimentary AI that are found in most consumer electronics and machines, distinguished by not having a body that can easily move around and manipulate the world eey-bhas: sapient things with a full body (can walk, fly, or swim, and have dextrous appendages) eey-jhį́įn, jhį́įnm-en, jhį́įn-mi: Intellegent robot, machine, nonhuman, vec | -jhį́įn: intellegent, alive eeyy-o, yyoo-mo, eeyy-en, o-mi: servile (eeybhas thaat serve the purposes of human) eey-caay, caal-en, caay-mi: '''autopilot '''eey-bhins,, bhintay-en, bhinta-mi: Dresser eey-sóó: private servile eey-gaúd D: public servile eey-mee: inhuman (sapient creatures and robots that serve no human master) eey-hóé: animal, plant, life of natural origin | yyaa-hóétin: the natural life of the world eey-hóuas T: wild animal (eeyhóé that are eeybhas | eey-hóuatsuukx'ieg: a captured wild animal pet | eey-hóuatsanh T: domesticated wild animal (very expensive and prestigious) eey-dháú: biont (artificial life with biochemistry like the Metin) eey-dhá: "dog", mammallike artificial jyeedháú often used as pets or servants | eey-dháyuukx'ieg: a fancy "dog" | eey-dhawanh T: "dog" servant eey-kx'ieg: pet (servile that exists only to be amusing or beautiful) | eey-bhig: mechanical creature (typically defined by lacking autonomous growth or chemical processes) eey-mas T: '''servile of war The body '''cí-máng-e, mángmiyen i: face m-tséix i: '''bone '''m-kįgun i: a piece of cartilage m-jáus i: a muscle m-lúcmú i: a tendon cí-lǫ́ǫd, lǫ́doyen, lǫ́ǫnmi i: head cí-goi i: '''forehead '''cha-tsíx i: hair (upon the scalp) cha-maf i: beard cha-guł i: '''skin '''m-hęɮ: a membrane cha-kpǫw: flesh, tissue eey-gánx i: mind (inalienable), computer(alienable) | cha-gánx, m-gánx: brain matter, computronium (v́)th'ayn, th'ayyen, th'aynmi i: leg (v́)muts-i, mósmi i: arm m-pxáts'u i: upper arm m-tauns i: lower arm | m-tsį́xtauns i: elbow (v́)t'inx i: wrist (v́v́)qaa 0 i: ''' hand '''hu-qabhuay, -yyen, -mi: hand, palm, in the hands hu-qaɮí: 'fist, in the hands '(v́)qal, -en, qaymi: finger | (v́)qayyii i: thumb | (v́)qaysang i: index finger | (v́)qaybhuay L i: middle finger | (v́)qaykx'ó i: 'ring finger | '(v́)qaygea i: pinky | m-tsį́xqaa 0 i: '''knuckle '''m-tao: nail (part of the body) (v́)jxįl T i: ear (v́v)yuus Ts i: eye tlia-yutsuuf i: eyebrow tlia-yutsuíx i: eyelashes tlia-yusauh i: 'eyelid '(v́v)t'ui, t'uyen, t'įmi: nose hu-weet: cheek m-méa: cheekbone (v́)jid: chin cí-kázda: mouth m-súx: tooth hu-muow: lips hu-miung: gums oo-thíi: saliva hu-dhín: neck út-jans: trachea út-díeh: esophagus hu-múí: torso hu-laj: shoulders hu-bhet: chest hu-guo: stomach (ventral region, not organ) hu-yó: back (of a creature) hu-rei: hips hu-leing: buttocks hu-rúax: groin (v́)dand: thigh (v́v)ɮiu: shin m-tsuę́x: knee | m-tsį́x: a joint (v́v́)dhaa 0: foot hu-dhafuu: sole of feet hu-maldhí: heel hu-dhahaa: top of the foot (v́)gel: paw, tip of the foot, cí-dháál, -en, dhááymi: toe | cí-dháyyii, cí-dháysang, cí-dháybhuay, cí-dháykx'ó, cí-dháygea: big, second, middle, fourth, pinky toe (v́v́)ząą: stomach (Refers to the organ. The metin stomach is not analogous to the human stomach, combining the functions of the majority of the organs in the human digestive tract) m-jííh: one-way valve, sphincter (used in both mechanical and biological contexts) (v́v)diaz: nerve (also used in inorganic contexts to refer to connections that transfer information or commands) út-móí: blood vessel | út-móísang: vein | út-moíkx'ó: artery út-gaú, hu-gaú: aerovein (v́)bhus: a heart (in a strictly anatomical sense) cí-yoo, yoow-e, yoo-mi: core, heart m-hįáf: lung Places and geography sxu-maaz D madąmi: the outside world, the wilderness | maaz, mazą: foreign, external, not in control maząro: the external section sxu-maazmayǫ: the universe sxu-metin: the Metin nation sxu-gį́taang: land, region sxu-fuu: the ground, the lands below sxu-t'ogáág: mountain, mountainous country sxu-giz: jungle, forest | sxu-gizlíng: '''the great jungle below '''sxu-koįs Ts: waterfall, stream sxu-koįslíng, -língmi, -língen: river, stream sxu-tl'ans: lake lít'ix: trickle, dripping i-ch'íí: rainbow sxu-sxunlíng: flat ground fuuyǫ: the world dáíwe: the civilized world zhuo: nation (group of people or nation state) sxu-zhuomee 0: the metin nation (entity) oa-zhuomee 0: the metin people as a whole (sxu-)mií, -jmií, meit-en, mei-mi: home | mit'uu: apartment, complex | tsijmií, -imeit-en: roommate | meitooclįsiiz̨: portrait of the resident of a home | sxu-dásmą: atrium (of a mit'uu) út-qitáan: Exedra (collection of chairs and sometimes a table, intended primarily for small social gatherings) sxu-mai: forest, wilderness m-toó, tooq-en, toor-mi: plant | sxu-tooqx'id: field, thicket m-shúó: root i-jit: leaf (v́)k'ens: the sun m-qeú: a star sxu-hue: outer space sxu-d̨íít T: sky, atmosphere i-láú, -mi, -yen: cloud oo-láú: haze įh-t'á, -tanmi, táfen: a rock įh-t'ǫt, -mi, -en: a pebble sxu-pxó, -pxongmi, pxóhen: neighborhood, town | tsi-pxó: neighbor sxu-tien, tienm-en, tien-mi: forum, plaza, place to meet sxu-toó, toóq-en, toor-mi: garden isin, -chin, isiny-en, isiin-mi: path, trail sxu-dhááy: step, place to stand | sxu-dhááyt'uu, -t'uwen, -t'umi: staircase sxu-haa: the high places, the great outcropping, metin lands sxu-txíro: Alcove, outdoor entrance of apartment sxu-xąns: terrace m-gbhęnc: Frame, great truss (unit of city construction) sxu-łk'aan: City surface | sxułk'aan djudjiunsy: Honeycombed city surface | sxu-qx'ǫǫ: Bay (open space in sity surrounded primarily by residential strucures) sxu-yían: plaza, public space (in a city) | sxu-ndau, -maud, ndauy-en, ndau-mi: pool | sxu-ndǫt'uu, -maudt'uu: spa, bathhouse sxu-łísh: town sxu-tl'an, -nmen, -mi: metropolis, city | tl'anmid: sprawling metropolis sxu-tl'ant'uu: eucumenopolis, great city m-j̨ao, -rao, -mi, -j̨aowen: city, locale m-mółoo: fridge, freezer (v́v́)xuus: airtight thermos (used for storing perishables, often outfitted with auto-refrigeration and filled with argon) m-maag: pool sxu-maag: pool, reservoir m-woon: a light m-j̧uor: sticker, tag, sticky thing m-łex: grit, bit, pebble m-bheenjhį́įn: living ink m-guút: a piece of furniture (v́)-tlag: table (v́v́)goons: stool, chair m-haan: couch, place to lay (v́)tsia: mat(for sitting) m-kee: pot sxu-dó, -dongmi, -dóhen: room m-hawǫ́ǫ́: roof | m-haun: ceiling út-roo: entrance, door út-jxéd: post to hang something sxu-łúh: alcove for a servile to rest when not in use. (v́)ɮeo: wall sxu-kląą: hallway įh-tsáhmuf: floor įh-haa: platform (v́)dhic, -mi, -en: window sxu-kuén Ǹ: lounge, living room sxu-tácmui: bathroom m-kxįį: sponge m-kxįyaon, -mi, -nmen: towel (v́)-gio: net m-bhaanw: mirror sxu-raáj, -mi, -ręę́jen: bedroom m-ręę́jaon: blanket įh-łief: bed m-sanh: pillow, cushion sxu-lai: kitchen sxu-suiil: dining room m-lág: bowl | m-lágjwǫ́ǫ́: '''basin '''m-ciar: plate įh-záu: cup m-jút: box (v́)dzaa: bag m-has: lid įh-gbind: bottle m-tázduh: faucet | m-tázdawǫ́ǫ́: fountain m-kpint: fork įh-lį́s: spoon įh-gue: knife, blade įh-k'íns: carpet (v́v́)ch'éé: phone, small computer (v́)j̧an: computer (v́v́)keeł: telephone, auditory communicator, the call function on a more complex device m-dheu: ladder út-jheing: elevator út-héá: bridge (v́)tlęnc: cord(electric) út-chaw: train, subway út-míng: 'high-speed train 'út-dezx Jx: a transfer pipe įh-tleang: desk, workspace út-dęęd D: '''stand, place, seat (the object you are supposed to leave an inanimate object in/on) '''m-gbishłéé: balloon m-mįd: toy, game (v́)huską 0: light shirt, undershirt įh-máí: shawl, quechquemitl, huipil įh-keens: vest, overshirt įh-bhaíj: coat (v́v)kpoo 0: poncho m-bhiyǫ: suit (protection, not formal dress) m-rábhi: formal dress, suit įh-tliɮ: mask (v́)tsuh: shoe m-dhábhę: socks m-ɮę́ts'á: pocket m-ɮę́s: '''a fold. '''m-jaan: tie, ribbon įh-famaaw: chullo, beanie įh-dyuu: belt įh-kx'an: pants, skirt, legwear (v́)kacmi: skirt įh-thens: shorts, trousers įh-kx'úmuu: loincloth įh-kx'úmee: bra, chestcloth įh-kx'anɮí: leggings įh-tlai: collar įh-mon: bracelet (v́)huao: necklace m-tálįnsto: open legged trousers m-kįstįs Ts: hood oo-kl'ef: air ooji, -wji, -yen, -mi: water ooyii, -wii, -yie, -yimi: blood eey-jhį́įnyǫ: shapeshifter, formless creature cha-kǫi: fat, oil cha-tsááw: metal cha-t'á, -áyen, -anmi: stone cha-kpienh: plastic (as in hydrocarbon polymer) cha-teéł: ceramic oo-quu 0y: snow cha-sái: soap, detergent | įh-sę́s: bubble cha-ghúe: gel cha-bhaaf: foam cha-lee: liquid cha-dhic C: glass cha-fui: gas cha-tǫǫd D: solid cha-tj'axkút Ts: cloth cha-tsúnd: tissue paper įh-tet: string | m-tetj'u: thread cha-qéz: food m-tl'úę́g: a meal cha-cxó: '''drink '''cha-miindjoih: ash cha-gíoih: powder cha-tháts'oih: sand cha-bhon, cha-bhonmoih: salt (NaCl) cha-wuu, cha-wuuyoih: sugar | cha-wuuji: syrup cha-k'ín: spice cha-mágmoih: dust | m-mágmoih: cloud of dust cha-káó: mist, spray cha-wuéf: smoke cha-nsaw: fumes (implies toxicity) cha-gai: acid (bronsted) | gai: sour, acidic cha-mont: acid (lewis) cha-dión: base (bronsted and lewis) cha-giuu: thermos or dewar lining, a type of vacuum insulation m-tjug: a note, report m-tj'ii: beam, board m-mááh: rod įh-qx'aj: door, hatch lu-riix: electricity lu-k'anw: gravity lu-ho: space, gap | luhoí: crack, flaw | hoíhid: full of cracks lu-zhyíi: time lu-gjęung: space lu-mayǫ: space-time, reality, the universe lu-jǫ́ǫ́: value m-dónmid: rainbow, spectrum duas, -dǫs, duats-en, duas-mi: fire lu-hoan, -nmen, -nmi: biochemical system | lu-gaú: the Metin biochemical system lu-hóá: the biochemical system of the world's life (v́v́)kx'aa, 0y: emblem, symbol (graphic) lu-z̨hang: symbol, name (linguistic) eey-dól Tl: institute Features oi-dhúog: mangled spot įh-cǫǫt: 'an error 'Ideophones Shapes míyyi, -ien, imi: '''spiral, swirly '''gít'i: wrinkle, crease ólwo: squiggle káts'a: jagged, zigzag umúlu: wavy, undulating gúe: round Sounds çį́į́çįį: hiss éggje: buzz íxke: scrape į́nbįn: infrasonic, a sound which is felt more than heard ę́míín: extremely high pitched sound úcx'u: screech ą́cx'eg: splat ghicígi: jingle, metallic clatter ikígą: gurgle umúdu: babbling, the sound of water míímiin: beep gęng: chirp háxaa: whir táh: pop andáh: boom fóx: whack kícic: crunch tsápxa: rattle íging: creak mį́į́n: hum bhágazh: splash ką́k'ą: tap énfą: muffled wǫ́dǫlą: murmur Textures and Appearances mįlį́mį: glitter (glitter, snow) fánma: sparkle (crystal, glass) bhábhanw: lustrous, very reflective, metallic wówoon: dazzling ónzoo: dull, clouded łóar: matte mágmo: baggy, billowy és-heef: tattered | m-es-heef: a tatter kófoh: chapped, cracked, jagged yúnzį: corrugated, ribbed ǫ́hwaaf: fluffy wásaaf: shaggy úlsįf: matted énhef: prone to shedding | cha-nhef: loose fibers, hair kítsix: coarse táłax: full of small blades tałáxa: full of tiny scratches, roughed up cį́nhį: full of microscopic needles, deceptively sharp (insulation, asbestos, nettles) ę́nfęę: fine, silky yámui: velvety xáaw: fuzzy ę́nsuf: woolly jxinsę́nmą: '''knotted, tied up, complicated '''góos: smooth ánkan: glossy éye: slippery gą́tj'ą: "catchy" (think dragging a wheel sideways, on a smooth floor it "sticks" even though it has a smooth texture) sį́tj'į: tending to catch fabrics, spiky, hooked, velcrosih obhógo: bumpy | m-obhógo: lump íc'is: abrasive ícoih: grainy klį́c'į: prickly t'į́įz: thick, pasty bhą́zdą: 'sticky, adhesive 'úwįz̨: mushy gbúthunz: syrupy lééleh: runny yúúlu: '''slimy, greasy '''míyyin: grimy wéle: damp z̨hóngho: moist óíhoh: 'dusty 'ázhaas: flaky úntsanw: crusty and wet į́klįng: lumpy, coagulated thénde: stringy łéof: raw, red (of skin) fę́tęt: cratered, pocked gutúghun: beat up idáan: taut bhį́nyi: firm but yeilding (inflated tire, polymer coating) sánd: stiff but flexible (tent poles) txénme: springy pxétjąx: brittle éxic: rustling, brittle (like leaves) fą́sąx: crumbly (like a rock) óóbhįt: chunky, crumbly (like clumped sugar) ǫ́nbhǫ: flabby éízxu: friable kléend: '''tender, soft, delicate, easily bruised '''hoéé: thin, intangible, runny (like running your hand through spider silk or liquid helium) Shapes (in adjective form, can be turned to nouns with m- prefix) Punctiform: 'ío '''linear: '''yháá '''planar: '''djit '''voluminous: '''xes '''4D: '''zxįngątsáá '''XD: '''Xątsáá '''Space: 'ɮuox '''bent, curved: '''qx'é '''flat: '''dįh '''Enclosed: '''djhíng '''Enclosed with an opening: lun Arcuate: '''yháuyn '''Cup shaped: '''djiunsy '''Symmetric: '''abhǫǫn '''X-symmetric: '''X-ąswhǫǫn '''Rotationally symmetric: '''kpaos '''X-rotationally symmetric: '''X-ąskpaos '''Having all right angles: '''qaand '''Square: '''qąnd '''Rectangle: qoi Cube: '''qeit '''Regular X-measure polytope: X-Ordinal-qos triangle: t'aox equilateral triangle: t'aonx tetrahedron: t'aot regular tetrahedron: t'aond Regular x-simplex: X-ordinal-tǫǫs Circle: '''wii '''Sphere: '''dez '''x-hypersphere: X-ordinal-deuis X-gon: 'X-ąswinh '''X-hedron: '''X-ącxaáw '''X-Y-tope: '''X-ąs-Y-ąsfiic '''Vertex: '''tl'á '''Edge: '''bhienh '''Face: '''jxaáw '''Intersection of two X spaces: '''X-1ąsfiic '''Intersection: '''ediins (relative clause) '''Gap, opening: '''muán '''Surface, edge: '''oos '''Content, volume, extent (of): '(e)fauw (relative clause) Time periods Time periods are prefixed by '''lu- '''when being used as nouns but are left bare when being used as adverbs. '''k'í: "day" (roughly 24 hour period) lįn: one 12th of a k'í, an "hour" húyn: one 144th of a lįn, a "minute" cxot: one 144th of a húyn, a "second" klóh: "year" (one day on fuuyǫ is about 405 k'í long, and the different times of day are like seasons) róín: daytime yoé: dawn jíaw: sunrise us: morning jxhao: midmorning minsh: noon qíé: early afternoon tluo: late afternoon tét: evening múu: sunset ḑio: dusk shił: nighttime kuy: early night tsaon: midnight jį́į: late night d̨ua: now k'ínja: next k'í k'úa: this k'í k'íǫx: the last k'í lįnja: the next lįn linma: '''this lįn '''lįnmǫx: the last lįn X-(į)nja: next time period | X-(į)njiyaa: the time before last | X-(į)nj(i)-number: (number) time periods ago X-úa: this time period X-ǫx: the last time period | X-ǫkaa: the time after next | X-ǫx/ǫk-number: number time periods from now Math, language, and information (v́)hǫǫ: natural number (v́)cuei: integer m-thįį, thįy-en: a symbol, morpheme út-thįį: 'Language 'út-dau: Machine language m-taanm-ethįsh: '''A definition, defining document '''lu-jes T: '''Intuition '''lu-ruojes T: '''Basic node, root language (a language not defined using another) '''lu-thįsh: '''A type of language, dialect '''m-q'ostin: '''records, memory '''m-taanq'ó: '''a document '''m-z̨enz: '''instructions, orders, program '''sxu-q'ó: '''Memory, library '''lu-hos: state of a symbol (v́v́)taan: file, document | cha-taan: 'information '(vv́)łiuw: sensory file út-gies: network út-z̨hif: '''a tree (mathematical) '''sxu-qiú: space (mathematical) (v́)ruo: 'parent of a node, |'m-thįruw: 'Hypernym | '(v́)ruoq'ó: 'Source of information, citation | '(v́)ruotaanq'ó: 'Bibliography '(v́)jǫǫn: 'child of a node, hyponym | '''m-thįjan: '''Hyponym | '''m-síén: '''a combination, cross, hybrid, equation '(v́v)foo, fow-en: 'character, letter in an alphabet | '(v́v)footin: 'An alphabet 'út-footin: 'a word (a morpheme created by multiple letters) '''sxu-foo: '''slot, positiion for a letter | '(v́v́)guín: 'Set(math), group, collection | '''guínjan: '''Subset '''guínruw: '''superset '(v́v́)heow: '''Element (of a set), thing Primary Colors '''mad̨aag, -nd̨aag: color 'Binary' qoo: white tsíx: black jio: grey klaa,-kla: bright, light(suffixed to colors, as in lúíkla, bright blue) túung, -túung: dim, gloomy, dark 'Spectral' kx'ees: '''ultraviolet A '''meol: violet lúí: blue maú: cyan, turqouise, sky-color chuot: green tlǫǫns: yellow ais: orange ty'uy: red yúúh: scarlet, deep/dull red kpat: near infrared Mixed kuir: purple,pink (+red+blue) íoí: -UV-IR /A (the color of water) bhąd: -UV-IR: (the color of something that is wet or damp) | bhąttsá: spot, stain, blemish łáán: +G+IR(the color of plants, clorophyll) | łáánmid: greenery, foliage dhiit: +IR /A(the color of most human skin) wíeh: +G+R+IR (afternoon, sunset color) dįįsx: -IR gúéz: -UV ua: -G łęntli: -R hoex: -B xee: big káu: small yáá: heavy, massive thx'ó: light, low mass ies: bulky gjhán: compact lin: good oyo: bad cxú: hot d̨hanz: warm móa: cool łoo: cold cáán: tall, high rio: short, low ǫ́ǫd: long įc: short (of length) bhur: thick (of a sheet) jíél: thin (of a sheet) kéins: thin, slender (for cylindrical objects, people) j̨iuł: thick, fat (for cylindrical objects, people) k'ig: narrow tínsaw: wide jáie: beautiful ruxot: ugly míee: exquisite, intricate, fancy yuo: simple dáo: plain, boring wuu: sweet gai: sour ts'áándi: spicy gbinl: bitter oezh: mild jhiix: savory guos: true ɮiin: false d̨húj: '''vague, unclear '''plás: common tsoiu: rare jǫ́ǫ́: valuable magán: worthless tins: several tsantó: various (implies plurality) gjhún: few dęns: many áns: hard keesh: firm sanh: soft dyuu:́ delicate míír: wealthy, abundant táog: poor, impoverished giú: old kleh: young, new tsauy: ancient and delicate uín: fresh jxá: only kpo: '''even (opposite of only) '''z̨įį: '''other '''jhęú: strange úi: cute çín: sharp łaas: crucial sį́nt: '''brutal, cruel, unforgiving '''mííns: extra, spare th'ao: grand, glorious hįnsh: pathetic, pitiable jea: important tlíí: insignificant lús: native, original gbaa: having a feature míoi: not having a feature ( an automatic breadmaker is gbaa, a rolling pin and mixing bowl are míoi) huáng: '''meaningful, having information '''jxhoy: meaningless, not having information kąnj: convenient jąl: crude, poor, inferior ts'aá: refined, practiced, polished Derivativational nouns j̨un: the largest repeating subunit of a repetitive object. j̨unma-fractional number: An x order subdivision. gbuj: a unique part, branch, wing, portion. (v́)man-habitual verb: part which serves a function Spatial Orientation In chains: kué In bundles: bhun Segmented: on-tjí X-partite: X-tjí Edged: qos Unedged: huw Adverbs euzhín: 'In private '''eukee: '''in public, in front of people Quantitatives '''faúh: '''many, much '''díínj: '''most | '''lídíínj: '''nearly all- '''oi: '''some, unspecific portion '''hǫw: '''few, little | '''líhǫw: '''hardly any '''eǫnz: '''all Prepositions 'úen (Lo): '''In a field of terminology Frequently used and/or productive Verb prefixes Directional prefixes Metin Demonstratives Result prefixes '''jxį: causing damage hama: over, down (as in knock over so the object is on its side) zú, zúú: separate, remove enwzxį: '''Destroying '''N-nhma: '''Separating into a certain number Instrumental prefixes '''ji, jii: involving a fluid fú, fúu: all at once (used with momentous) qa, qaa: with the hands syija, syijaa: with a rope, lasso, tentacle Manner prefixes mie, mie: to do partially, go through a bit (with imperfect) mį́rí, H́nrí: '''enough, sufficient '''mazą, nzą: foreign, unknown, external, contaminant bhiji: '''Exponentially '''fia: very, used to intensify verb tj'ǫǫw(į): '''wastefully, pointlessly '''tágb(į): '''insufficient, not enough '''tx'u-: indicates that the action of a transitive verb failed to produce the desired change in the object,e.g. tx'uchethxus tsitxá: ''The man shoved it (the big rock) but it wouldn't budge. '' txą, txąą: action on one's body ɬo: by cooling tyí: a quick, small action dunh: '''recklessly, carelessly '''d̨ai, d̨ayee, d̨e: to each of them (used with seriative) cxú: by heating cx'e: '''linearly '''ko, kua: passively, without intervention ęzmo, Hzmo: entirely Discourse and timing prefixes męndí: a cause of A (follows clause A) dí: resulting in A (a following clause) kpa: '''in order to '''kx'o: so, thus ingo: despite that, however Mood prefixes tég: As a duty (usually used with habitual) kue: may, as a right (implies legal force) lí: may, it is ok to (weaker than kue) kuenmi: may not, forbidden Argument prefixes jxo: with comitative. Requires the prefixes e or n. The person/agent the action is done with is grammatically a direct object. '''gi: '''Benefactive. Requires e or n '''j̨ú: '''Causative. Requires e or n '''s: '''Direct detransitive. Behaves like a direct object prefix. Requires a '''c: '''Indirect detransitive. Behaves like an indirect object prefix. Requires a or e Category:Metin